


L’onore di Vegeta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Furia incontrollata [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dialogue, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Faccio riferimento agli eventi di Dragon Ball Super: Broly.Una scenetta possibile post-film, in cui si vede uno scorcio di questo personaggio finalmente canonico e molto approfondito.Scritta con il prompt de I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt: onore





	L’onore di Vegeta

L’onore di Vegeta

 

“Vegeta non è male quando lo conosci. Non è solo orgoglio, anzi, quello riesce persino a metterlo da parte alle volte” spiegò Goku, seduto di fronte a Broly a gambe aperte.

Prese l’insetto grosso due teste che Broly gli porgeva e lo addentò, mandando in pezzi la sua corazza e succhiando la polpa verdastra.

Broly chinò il capo, posando i gomiti sulla pelliccia verde che indossava, e si voltò verso la porta chiusa della casa capsula.

< Gli altri sono già andati a dormire. Il combattimento deve essere durato per parecchio > rifletté.

“Non credo di avergli fatto una buona impressione. Anzi, continuo a sostenere che mi odi”.

Goku ridacchiò e si passò l’indice sotto il naso, mentre con l’altra mano teneva ciò che rimaneva della creatura. Uova luminose d’insetto brillavano nella caverna tutt’intorno a loro.

“Urca, Vegeta sembra sempre odiarti agl’inizi. Perché il suo modo di dimostrarti affetto consiste quasi sempre proprio nell’offenderti.

Vedi, in realtà è molto onorevole. Dimostra che anche tu sei un guerriero d’onore, e ti accetterà. Farà solo lo scontroso” spiegò Goku. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

Broly annuì, scostò le ampie ciocche more dei capelli da davanti al viso e giocherellò con la punta dell’orecchio.

“Ti credo, Kakaroth. In fondo ci siamo combattuti in nome dei nostri padri…”. Si massaggiò le cicatrici delle bruciature sul collo. “Lo conosci bene, al principe? Sai se a lui manca il suo, nonostante tutto, come a me manca il mio?” domandò.

Goku gettò indietro la testa e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Un tempo mi avrebbe dato fastidio essere chiamato così, ma ormai ho accettato che è una parte di me. Io sono un saiyan cresciuto sulla Terra e sono al contempo sia Son Goku, come voleva il mio nonnino, sia Kakaroth, come voleva mio padre.

Freezer si è lasciato sfuggire che fosse un eroe, a suo modo, su Nameck. Avrei voluto conoscerlo, da quello che ho compreso mi somigliava > rifletté.

“Vegeta su questo è come me, ci tiene alla famiglia. Non mi sorprenderebbe, anche se lui di queste cose non ne parla” ammise. Raddrizzò la testa e Broly gli fece un sorriso impacciato.

“Ma-magari… se diventiamo amici… potrò aiutarti a farlo parlare. Dire queste cose è importante, fa stare bene” disse.

Goku annuì vistosamente, dicendogli: “Mi piace.

Poi magari facciamo parlare anche Junior, anche lui sembra un vero musone. Tu non lo conosci Junior, ma sono convinto ti piacerà”.

< Lui è come me. Non solo è un avversario fortissimo che vale la pena di combattere senza andare a cercare negli altri universi, ma come me è un saiyan che non sa un sacco di cose e vuole solo fare amicizia. Lo sentivo che anche lui cercava la pace, in fondo, solo che non è facile > rifletté.

“Io ho ancora fame. Andiamo ancora a caccia?” chiese Broly.

Goku si alzò e si scrollò i pantaloni arancioni della tuta con delle pacche secche.

“Volentieri” disse, ed entrambi spiccarono il volo. Levitarono fuori dalla caverna, investiti dalle raffiche di vento del pianeta. L’aria puzzava di zolfo.

 

 


End file.
